Sams First Date
by Baabaa300
Summary: One short  Sams first real date. With an unlikely girl.  Rated T just in case


Sam rolled out of bed just in time to get to the bus. This would be his fith new school this year.

Sam looked over at his older brother sleeping in the bed in the corner of the small room. He had the sudden urge to kick him. He always got to have the fun. Girls, hunting with dad, not to mention sleeping in. But seeing as Sam has only now turned fifteen he has a ways to go before he would be close to enjoying a nice long nap on weekdays.

Sam walked down stairs. Grabbed his book-bag and a breakfast bar and ran to his buss stop for the month. As he walked he wondered why his father didn't bother homeschooling him.

His father said it was to learn how to 'interact with people' Sam thought that that was just a load of bull. His father didn't 'interact' with anyone but Bobby and MAYBE the person he was helping.

But Sam did what he was told, he had a plan though. He was not gonna end up like his old man. He kept up his grades and was gonna get a full ride in law school. He could see it now.

Sam stopped at where he saw all the other kids standing. He tried to hide himself and blend in...but he had to slouch to do so. Sam was tall, thin and had no real build like most fifteen year old boys. He was awkward and geeky. He tried his best to make friends. But when you only stay in one place for such a short time.

The bus pulled up shortly after Sam got there. He was last to enter the buss and he looked around for a seat. There was-int one he could see up here in the front. He walked towards the back when he heard a kid yell "Yo gigantor pick a god damn seat already!" The rest of the kids laughed.

He turned to see who he was sitting next to. He nearly jumped. It was a girl she was maybe five-two. brown hair , thick dark eyeliner and wherein all black.

He suddenly realized why nobody was sitting here.

He stayed quiet as the laughter died down.

"Ignore those ass-holes." she said not looking away from a book she was reading, it had a demon on the cover, The irony in that he thought was brilliant. He just nodded in response to the odd girl.

The bus stopped at school and he walked away feeling the eyes of the girl on his back.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and Sam was starving.

Sam looked around the cafeteria. It was decorated in festive colors. It must be for the school dance he had seen fliers for tonight. He knew his brother was going to make him go and 'find a hottie and have some fun' or whatever.

He picked up something that looked like a burger and a small salad on the side.

He walked into a short well built boy and ALMOST dropped his food.

"Move it loser!" the boy yelled and gave him a slight shove.

School was much harder without Dean here to help him with the bully's.

Sam looked for a table. Almost everyone shifted to make it so there was no room for him. Accept one table.

That same lone girl was sitting by herself at a table.

He approached her "C-can I sit here?" he asked afraid that she had changed sides and was hating him like everyone else.

"Suuure go ahead." she said. And looked up at him. "Whats your name?" she asked

"I'm Sam" he said.

She smiled "I'm Jade"

"nice to meet you" Sam said. And went to take a bite of his hamburger.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you..." jade said

He looked at her confused.

"I don't think that's relay hamburger meet" she said

Sam looked at the burger and slowly put it down.

"uh Thanks." He said.

"Quick tip...Pack lunch my friend. The school food is...suspicious."

Sam rolled his eyes "Oh never mind then. This must be another o of those 'he found a finger in his spaghetti' legend things you here at every school" Sam said then bit into his burger.

Sam garbed a napkin to spit the monstrosity into. Jade chuckled.

"Don't be so quick to judge. Some legends are true" She said with a smile.

He looked at the book with a daemon on it, and thought to himself...she has no idea.

* * *

Turns out Jade and Sam had the same classes after lunch period. Including free period.

The spent the time talking.

"You said you have been to a lot of schools these past two semesters. How many?" Jade asked.

"Five" Sam said "We very rarely stay in one place for to long."

Jades face fell slightly "Oh" she said. Looking sorry she had asked.

'oh my god this chick likes me!' Sam thought getting butterfly's in his stomach. Suddenly his mind went at a thousand miles an hour trying to figure out what to say next. 'Ask her to the dance stupid!' his head screamed.

"Hey jade...Uh...do you...want...to...uh...go...to the...um dance...with me" He said awkwardly 'well THAT was smooth' he thought to himself.

She giggled. It was a cute giggle that sent butterfly's and suddenly the fear of rejection through him.

"Sure." she said.

* * *

Sam smiled. He had never felt such a strange combination of happiness and fear.

Sam nearly ran home after the bus stopped at his bus stop.

He nearly ran in the door. He had never been on anything remotely close to a date before. He ran in the door feeling like a nerd for being so exited. But he didn't care.

"Deeeean!" he said skidding into the room him and his brother shared.

"What is it! IS DAD OKAY!" Dean said jumping up from his bed.

"What?...oh ya dad is fine..." Sam said panting from his run home.

"Then what is it?" Dean asked a little less interested now.

Sam ran too his closet and starting looking for a pair of remotely nice pants and a dress shirt. "I have a date!" he said proudly.

Dean looked up at him from a magazine he was reading. "What you? Seriously? Wow congrats" He said truly surprised.

* * *

Seven-thirty rolled around and there as a knock at the door.

Dean answered it because Sam was still getting dressed.

He was in full shock. This chick wasn't what he expected.

Sam came downstairs a few seconds late and was floored by the appearance of his date.

Her makeup was light and natural, he hair was put in beautiful curls. And she stood there in a red mini dress.

Dean mouthed 'shes HOT' from behind her back.

"Ready Sam" she asked.

Sam stood there for a few more seconds. "Oh uh ya."

* * *

Sam danced awkwardly with Jade. He felt the stares and header the giggles of the other kids. But nether him or Jade cared, The were having to much fun.

He did something he didn't expect. She leaned him and kissed him softly on the lips.

His only 'This is the best night of my life'.


End file.
